


Make Me

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [12]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Petty Arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: An early morning argument between Lita and Ophelia lead to a little more than either expected. Lita one day will learn not to challenge Ophelia.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request for folks at the Brutal Legend discord server! Someone asked for Lita/Ophelia. AND HERE YA ARE.
> 
> Beyond that, I figured even with the two dating, they'd still harbor some old harsh feelings towards one another. That kind of old shit hardly goes away in a romantic relationship. The two at least have shifted gears to arguing over incredibly petty shit now.

“You’re a pain.” 

Ophelia rolled her eyes, lazily pushing at Lita with her barefoot half tempted to shove her out of bed. Her patience with her girlfriend was running fairly thin at this point. All she wanted to do was fall back asleep. “You’re not any better.” 

“I do not hog every cover.” Lita complained, trying to angle herself out of Ophelia’s shove, aiming to swat at the other woman with her hand. Most of her swatting missing given her bleary state. It was too early to be awake, much less bicker. “Stop that.” 

The brunette scowled a little at the swatting. “Stop annoying me then.” Ophelia gave her another light push, avoiding some of the swatting now. 

“Make me, brat.” 

Ophelia squinted at that, knowing she shouldn’t take a challenge like that, yet…. 

With surprising grace for a sleepy person, Ophelia rolled over, pinning Lita to the bed. She held the woman’s hands over her head, dipping in to kiss her surprised girlfriend. She pressed a knee between Lita’s legs, spreading them to tease her. 

Her free hand drifted downwards to the crotch of the of Lita's pajama pants. Her thumb deftly found a spot she knew made Lita squirmy. The blonde woman jolted slightly in surprise at the touch before melting into it breathlessly. When Ophelia broke the kiss, Lita was trying to catch her breath.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Lita.” 

The blonde woman was turning red now, her breath a little shaky. “Fuck you.” 

Ophelia grinned back, her expression all teeth and feral. “Gladly.”


End file.
